


Ren's Needs

by PaperFox19



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is the lover of the Shaman King Yoh Asakura. However before Yoh was Shaman King they had sex all the time, but now he was barely seeing his lover. He’s got needs and king or no he’s gonna be with him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ren’s Needs

Ren is the lover of the Shaman King Yoh Asakura. However before Yoh was Shaman King they had sex all the time, but now he was barely seeing his lover. He’s got needs and king or no he’s gonna be with him!

-x-

Ren groaned in frustration, his lover Yoh Asakura had become the shaman king. It was great sure, but bad for Ren. Before the brunette had become shaman king they had sex all the time, not just every day but two or three times a day. Now he was lucky to see his lover once a week.

It was torture, he hated to admit it but he wanted to get fucked. His hole had never been so empty; he actually missed the taste of cock. He pumped his cock and fingered his hole but it wasn’t enough. He would lie in their bed pumping his 4 inch cock while thrusting three fingers into his hole. “Ahh not enough!” he spread his legs wider and pushed in a fourth finger.

He pumped his cock faster, trying to find release. When he finally did cum he shot his seed far, hitting his face chest and abs, the rest spilling down over his cock, soaking his crotch. Even though he came he didn’t feel satisfied at all, his penis was still hard and twitching.

Ren scooped up some of his cum and licked it off his fingers. ‘It’s just not the same, I want Yoh damn it!’ he got a towel and cleaned off the cum and tossed the towel aside. ‘Shaman king or not I’m his lover and he needs to pay attention to me!’ he marched down the halls stark naked and shocking passersby; Ren was fuming his hard cock bouncing as he walked.

He found Yoh dealing between a shaman disputes. “Get lost!” Ren glared at them and the two shamans ran screaming. Yoh smiled at him.

“Hey Ren, forget your clothes or something?” he said with a chuckle.

‘I can’t believe I’m in love with this idiot!’ he stomped up to him, his cock hard and wanting. He didn’t say a word he just pulled Yoh into a kiss. It was rough and demanding, filled with Ren’s anger frustration and lust, but as it lasted his anger melted away. He pressed his naked body to Yoh’s and moaned into the kiss as his cock came in contact with his clothing.

Yoh wrapped his arms around him, and the purple haired boy surrendered to the embrace. It felt so good when he touched his back, it was so sensitive but he never abused it.

One hand drifted down to cup his rear, Ren gasped and his cock twitched. “Hmm that was a surprise,” he was surprised again as Ren drifted down and lowered Yoh’s pants and boxers down in one go.

Yoh’s hard 8 inch cock sprang free, and his musky scent hit Ren like a ton of bricks he no longer could remember why he was mad. He cupped the back of his dick and began licking, each swipe of his tongue made the flesh twitch.

Ren smiled and continued his attack, even going lower to lick at his king’s balls. He playfully stroked his rod trying to bring him closer to release. Once he began dripping pre he quickly licked his way back up to the head, getting the first taste of his essence he’d had in weeks. He moaned and began swiping his piss slit trying to coax more of the yummy fluid.

Yoh moaned, his lover was using his A game and it felt amazing. Once he got plenty of pre he wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking him into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and took him down to the root, burying his nose in Yoh’s thick bush of pubes.

Ren moaned in delight, sending intense and very pleasing vibrations through his cock. He went to town and began bobbing his head, he gave long powerful sucks with each pull back, and when he dove down his tongue danced along the underside. He always paused when he sucked him down to the root, letting his pubes tickle his nose and let his musk flood his senses.

He held this rhythm till he felt Yoh’s cock twitch. “Ohh Ren I’m cumming!” he already knew but gave one more powerful suck from base to the tip and Yoh came. Thick and yummy semen poured into his mouth. Ren tried to savor it but his cock kept spitting out new bursts of cum. He swallowed his load and started sucking again, drinking the male’s load.

His body felt hot, the hunger he’s had for days was finally sated, and his mouth and tongue were still soaked in semen. He felt his cock twitching and he pulled off Yoh’s still hard cock with a wet pop and looked down at the mess he had made. He’d just cum from sucking his lover off. His cheeks burned in embarrassment and it only got worse when he heard Yoh chuckle.

“Wow guess it has been awhile since we’ve been together.” He pushed his lover on the ground, he looked back at his lover very turned on at what was about to happen. Yoh’s hands moved down his sides, the touch making the purple haired boy shiver. His hips were raised, and Yoh held his hips gently. “I will take extra care of you!” he spread the male’s cheeks exposing his abused entrance, it was still sensitive from his earlier teasing.

Yoh said nothing instead he licked the boy’s crack, running his tongue from his taint up his crack flicking his hole. “Ohhh!” he moaned, his king kept licking his entrance and soon his entrance opened up and the wet muscle slipped inside.

His hand came around to caress Ren’s hairless crotch. His touch sent shivers through the purple haired boy, his cock dripping at the touch. The hand moved lower to fondle his smooth balls; he worked his tongue in and out while fondling his sack.

Ren was drooling at the attention he was getting. His love’s tongue pushed deep into his channel and wiggled about and his sack was juggled so expertly, he couldn’t take it he came hard blowing his load all over the floor.

Yoh pulled back, and collected some of his semen to coat his own length. The boy’s hole was twitching a lot, and his body kept rocking back seeking attention. When he finally felt Yoh’s cock between his cheeks he felt his cock harden again.

He was so thick and hot, just feeling him slide between his round bubble butt made him crave it even more. He felt that ache inside, that burning heat that needed a good load to silence it.

Ren got his wish as Yoh moved back and let the tip kiss his entrance. He pushed in and Ren howled in pleasure and quickly pushed back sinking all the way onto Yoh’s impressive manhood, not stopping till he felt his pubes on his ass. “So full so good!” he moaned, practically drooling from excitement.

“You’re so tight Ren has it really been so long since we were together?” Yoh groaned out.

Ren didn’t answer all the blood had rushed to his dick and at this moment he didn’t care. Yoh began to move, loving to hear Ren’s moans echo about the room. His moans were joined by the sound of skin smacking skin.

It felt so good, his cock rubbing all the right spots, the friction pleasing them both. Yoh’s pre soon began covering his inner walls, while Ren’s pre began making a puddle on the floor. Soon the shaman king covered his body with his own and changed his long powerful thrusts to short quick ones. In this new position he could hit Ren’s sweet spot again and again and kiss the boy’s flushed skin. 

Ren arched his back in pleasure, his sweet spot was getting hit and his lover was kissing and licking his exposed skin. To make it worse his hands came around and he began pinching his nipples. The shaman saw stars, as the sensitive buds were teased perfectly. They got rolled pinched and flicked; each action sending a wave of pleasure straight to his dick.

Then it happened Yoh found his neck and began sucking on one spot. Ren closed his eyes in bliss as he came hard, blowing all his cum on the floor and his inner walls squeezing Yoh’s thrust penis. Yoh let out a moan of his own and gave 5 powerful thrusts into the male’s clenching heat and came.

His thick load flooded his channel in the best way, and his cock was so thick it kept him plugged as all the semen pumped deeper and deeper inside. Ren thought he was gonna pass out, then he got turned to the side and kissed deeply. ‘Oh fuck!’ he cried as he came again, his insides squeezed Yoh’s sensitive dick and the king let loose another load.

Yoh tried to pull out but Ren whipped around and wrapped his legs around his king. “Stay in me.” He groans.

He didn’t complain. He held the boy’s ass and lifted him up and went back over to his throne. They stayed like that for a long time, staying connected and making out. Ren knew they would have to talk, with Yoh being king he was feeling left out for the world. Yoh simply said “We can’t have that.”

From that day on Yoh and Ren were seen together always often fucking. When shamans visited the king they were shocked to see the erotic show off Ren riding Yoh’s massive dick with a hand teasing his nipple while the other pumped his cock.

Yoh listened to any complaint and solved any problem like this. Some prudish shamans thought this immoral, but Yoh said. “If you don’t like it you can go but never seek my council again.” The world remained balanced and he kept his lover happy, he couldn’t ignore his needs and wants.

Ren didn’t care for the show he was getting fucked every day and being pumped full of cum. He couldn’t be happier, besides it was good to show off as the lover of the shaman king!

End


End file.
